HVAC systems are commonly used to control the temperature of the inside space of a building or other structure. Many HVAC systems do not attempt to control humidity, even though humidity can play a significant role in occupant comfort. For many residential and commercial HVAC systems, humidity is reduced as merely a byproduct of operating the cooling system. While HVAC systems have long been adapted to use temperature as the standard for determining when to provide heating or cooling, new strategies are needed to incorporate humidity effects on perceived comfort.